The present invention relates to textile machines and more particularly to a suction tube for a fly frame, roving frame, ring spinning machine or like textile machine for collecting broken ends of yarn at the outlet rollers of the machine, wherein the suction tube is connected at one end to a collection chamber through flexible sealing sleeve that permits the suction tube to pivot between an operative position with the suction end of the tube proximal the outlet rollers and an inoperative position with the suction end spaced from the outlet rollers.
Conventional suction tubes generally have suction ends with unshielded openings such that air is not confined to only the path of the yarn, but is drawn from all directions into the opening at the bottom roller of the outlet rollers. In order to insure the necessary suction to draw yarn in from the yarn path and to draw in loose fibers and yarn ends from the periphery of the bottom roller, conventional systems require substantially greater suction capacity than would be necessary where the suction is confined to the yarn path and the periphery of the bottom roller.
Prior suction tubes with suction openings having particular shapes are disclosed in French Patent FR-PS 965 216 and Japanese Application SHO-39-16212. These prior suction tubes, while having specially shaped suction openings to improve the suction effect, still have spacings between the suction openings and the bottom rollers that require a substantial suction capacity to be effective.
The suction tube of the present invention generally overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art as the suction tube confines suction to the yarn path and the periphery of the bottom roller thus reducing the suction capacity required and can be positioned in close proximity to the rotating bottom roller further reducing the suction capacity required, without the possibility of damage resulting to the tube should it be inadvertently forced upwardly against the bottom roller.